Kiss Me or I'll Kill You
by blackxxcat013
Summary: Ryoma finds himself pinned against a dirty alley wall, an eerily happy Syuusuke leaning close to him. "Kiss me or I'll kill you." It's then that he feels the cold sharp edge of a blade dangerously close to his abdomen. And he smirks. Note! Echizen x Fuji!


Kiss me or I'll Kill You

He breathed heavily, his first reaction to his attacker. It was only a matter of time. He knew that he was going to get it soon. Then, maybe, he's finally find out who it was that had been bothering him for the past month.

It had started in the middle of February, right after he tagged along with his father to pay the money they had once borrowed from a gang. The gang had already dissolved before that, leaving the main family a huge house, a number of loyal followers and also a number of people who owed them something.

Ryoma's father, Nanjiroh, borrowed a somewhat huge sum of money when they were on the verge of poverty after Nanjiroh finally snapped out of his gambling and alcohol problems and faced reality.

His mother, Rinko, had died when he was born, triggering his father's problems.

They had paid the money back that day in February and they were free. They visited Rinko's grave afterwards.

After that day, they lived much more freely, with more air to fill their lungs than they thought they could ever have.

It was also the time when he started to feel like there was someone who always watched him. Then, he figured, it was only his imagination.

When he found letters written by someone claiming to have watched him every morning until the end of school, during the first week of March, he figured it was only a fangirl.

When he started to get letters that described what he did that day, including a bad quality picture from a cell phone camera during the second week of March, he decided the "fan" escalated to being a stalker.

The stalker wasn't bothering him though, so he didn't do anything about it.

During the third week of that month, Ryoma got bored and decided to write letters himself and woke up at two in the morning to place his letters in their mailbox. He figured it would be interesting to communicate with the so called stalker. There was nothing to lose, except maybe details of his personal life to someone he wasn't sure he knew.

After that week, Ryoma decided to change things up a bit. Through the past interactions with the stalker, he managed to tell the unknown person most of the things he found annoying, like the people at school, and a bit of what he liked, like his pet cat, Karupin. Yet, after a whole week of communicating, the stalker had not once revealed anything about himself, save for the fact that he was a guy.

The stalker only cared for him and asked what he wanted. When he answered that he wanted to know about the other, he got the same question over and over again and he started to get annoyed. It was then that he decided not to check their mailbox during the beginning of the week. For that week, he lived his life like he did before and the feeling of having someone watching him and following him grew stronger.

At the end of the fourth week, stones were thrown at his window and he did nothing about it. It was more interesting that way.

And it brings us to the situation at hand, as he stood pressed against the dirty alley between WacDonald`s and a twenty-four hour convenient store.

He breathed heavily into a smooth hand; he could feel, with slender and feminine fingers. He looked upwards in an attempt to meet the eyes of his attacker.

He did. He was met with beautiful and clear cerulean eyes and a smirk that could match his own.

"Kiss me or I'll kill you," the other one said, his voice smooth and velvety against his eardrums, but the venom laced in it made him think twice before allowing himself to melt.

His attacker moved his hand away from Ryoma's mouth and instead placed it on his shoulder, still pushing him against the wall. It was then that Ryoma felt the pointy tip of a blade pressing against his abdomen and he gulped.

"Kiss me or I'll kill you," his attacker repeated and he felt the blade being pressed into him more. He smirked, leaning upwards to capture the other's lips between his own while he grabbed the dagger in the other's hand to throw it somewhere else.

Ryoma pulled the other's neck towards him to deepen the kiss but was met with a bit of resistance.

As they broke for air, Ryoma wiped his lips with his sleeve.

"Syuusuke Fuji, second child of the Fuji family. Good in school, curling and a tennis prodigy, has a brother and a sister complex. For such an interesting person with a sadistic nature, your courting techniques are pretty boring," Ryoma stated matter-of-factly.

A smile formed on the other's lips and his eyes disappeared into crescent moons. "How did you know?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're the second child and first son of well-known family that used to be a gang. You're two years older than I am and we go to the same school. Oh, and I work part-time in one of the cafes that your family owns. The one that you always chose as a meeting place to meet Yuuta, who is now living in the dorms of his school," Ryoma sighed. "Really, I learned more about you from my co-workers than from you."

The younger one looked at the dagger that he threw to the side. "Nice realistic fake dagger by the way. Nearly got me there," he sent Syuusuke another one of his smirks, throwing him into the world of confusion before he started to walk away.

He missed the way Fuji's eyes opened, revealing darker orbs, and the way he cast the dagger a look before he went to pick it up from the dirty asphalt.

Even though he missed all that however, he felt shivers running up his spine. He knew very well that that wasn't a fake dagger. He felt what was embossed on the handle. The dagger wasn't cheap either.

It was a Fuji family heirloom, passed down to the first son of the main family. He wasn't going to tell the other that he knew about it though, that would be the same as framing someone else for his death yet admitting that he killed himself. There was simply no point to it.

He stiffened when Fuji caught up to him, silently hoping that the other didn't notice how tense he was.

"So, I'll get you at seven tonight. Yes?" Syuusuke asked, not allowing him to answer as he started to walk in front of the younger one.

It was the first time in his fifteen years of living that his knees shook so violently that he felt like he would collapse to the ground at any moment.

As Fuji turned back, however, to look at him, the smile on his face that shone as brightly as the sun and made him look like an angel sent directly from heaven, pushed the slight fear to the back of his mind.

The younger one didn't know what he was doing anymore.

"Oh well," he shrugged. Though there were more risks if he were to pursue this relationship, like being publicly humiliated by the other or being chased to whichever ends of the Earth if he chose to break the relationship off, he felt that this will be just the right ingredient to spice up his life.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a chaste kiss was placed on his lips.

"You were zoning out on me," Syuusuke explained without being prompted to. He barely had enough time to prepare himself before the younger one crushed their lips together in an uncomfortable way because he had misjudged the distance between them.

The kiss lasted for longer than Ryoma intended especially after Syuusuke started to kiss back.

"You're paying for whatever you're taking me to tonight," Ryoma called, turning on his heel and started to walk away. "I'm not wasting any money on you."

There was a chuckle from behind him and he stopped, thinking if he should turn around.

"This is why I love you," his eyes widened before he was turned around and lips crushed against his again.

Ryoma sighed into the kiss. Screw the risks. He was willing to be publicly humiliated if it meant more of Syuusuke Fuji.

===THE END===

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG… I feel like it's been so long since I last posted here. I got waaaaaaaayyyy too sidetracked with writing non anime fan-fics… and school got busy~ I'll try to write prince of tennis fanfics again since it's nearly summer for me anyways… YES!~ I still have an Adorable Pair… (Atobe x Jirou.. is that what they're called?) fic draft that I still have to finish.**

**Anyways… I hope you enjoyed this fic~ Thanks for reading and shall I expect a review from all of you?**

**Ehehe. Thanks again~**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
